As Long As I'm With You
by SageofSky05
Summary: Rosette and Chrno get an assignment to destroy a powerful demon in Brooklyn. But when the two get trapped in a building with the demon, the only thing they can do is believe in each other. Please R&R!


A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Chrno Crusade fic EVER! Yes, I said EVER! So, cut me some slack here, ok? I just thought that Rosette and Chrno make such a cute couple, and I wanted to write a fic showing their unconditional love for each other. And no, it's not fluffy, just cute in my opinion. No flames, please! Now, on with the story.

As Long As I'm With You 

"Take this!" Rosette shouted as she shot the demon straight in the head.

It roared in agony and disintegrated into a pile of dust. The wind then picked it up and it scattered every which way throughout the sky. The young exorcist sighed in relief.

"Wow. These new Scripture bullets that the Elder made are quite effective," she said as she returned the gun to its holster.

"Rosette!" a young female voice called. "Rosette! Are you alright?"

Rosette smiled at the figure who was running towards her. It was the apostle Azmaria Hendric. Azmaria was often worried about her friends and was very overprotective at times. Rosette kept telling the girl that she and Chrno were trained exorcists and could fend for themselves, but the apostle's kind heart wanted to help them in anyway she could.

Azmaria fell on her knees in exhaustion and gasped for breath.

"I…I…w…was so worried a…about you two. I…I'm sorry that I 't get here in time t…to help you out."

"Don't worry about it. We're fine. In fact, those demons were pretty easy, right Chrno?"

The demon walked over to Rosette and nodded.

"Yeah. They were a bit _too_ easy if you ask me," Chrno said with suspicion in his voice. "Something tells me that that was just a warm-up. A more powerful demon has something planned, I know it."

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready for it. Let's report back to the monastery. I'm expecting a praise from Sister Kate this time," Rosette stated with a smug.

"Um….Rosette…?" Azmaria asked timidly. "Before you report back to the Sister...you might want to fix up something…"

Before Azmaria could even finish her statement, the two exorcists were already in the Model T (well, what was left of it since Rosette crashed it not once, not twice, but three times in a row). The young girl ran toward the car.

"Wait for me!" she yelled as she heard the sound of the ignition.

Silence. The silence was killing Rosette. She never had to wait this long for a comment from Sister Kate. Chrno and Azmaria had taken a seat in her office, but Rosette decided to stand at the Sister's desk and wait for her to say something. Rosette was getting annoyed, really annoyed. Silence was her biggest enemy at the moment and it was one demon that she couldn't just shoot with her gun. In order for silence to be vanquished, it must be broken. It had to be broken by someone who had the power to break it, and everyone in the Sister's office had that power. To Rosette's surprise, it was Azmaria. She didn't speak, but started to hum one of the hymns she learned in Children's Choir. She executed her power to break the silence and saved everyone who was about to die from it. Chrno looked like he was about to tear out his hair, and Rosette could have sworn that Remington was about to jump out of the open window that was behind him. The exorcist looked at Sister Kate, who was reading a newspaper and drinking tea from her porcelain teacup. After several minutes, the woman looked up at Rosette and cleared her throat.

"Sorry I took so long. I was reading an interesting article on the separation of Church and State."

Everyone in the office gave Sister Kate a dumbfounded look.

"You made us wait this long because you were reading an article?!" yelled Rosette. "That's not ethical! It's certainly not…."

"And amazingly underneath that article, it says that the Manhattan Nursing Home was severely damaged today," Sister Kate said cutting the girl off. "Hmm…wasn't that the same place your mission was?"

"I tried to tell her.." Azmaria groaned as she sunk into her seat.

"Um….yeah…" Rosette answered.

Sister Kate raised an eyebrow, then sighed.

"I guess you couldn't help it. There were a considerable amount of demons there, so I guess I really can't scold you. Magdala will pay for the damages……as we have always done….since you started working as our exorcist."

Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria blinked in unison.

"Anyway, here's your next mission. You are to go to Brooklyn and…."

"Brooklyn? But the people there scare me with their strange accents and…"

"You are to go to Brooklyn and investigate a series of murders," Kate said cutting Rosette off again. "We believe that they were caused by a very strong demon, and somehow it is similar to the ones you destroyed today."

Chrno stood up.

"That's why they were so easy to defeat. So, it really was a warm-up for the real thing," he stated.

"Right," Remington confirmed. "The ones you fought today were just the weaker versions. Once you find the demon who is behind the murders…well…you know what to do."

Rosette nodded. Her eyes then spotted a slim, gray metal box on the Sister's desk.

"Oh, this?" Sister Kate asked, for she knew the young nun was eyeing the strange box. "This is a present from the Elder. For this demon, you need something more powerful than Scripture."

The exorcist picked up the box and opened it. Two magazines of gold and silver bullets came into view. Each of the bullets had the name of a book of the Bible engraved onto its shaft.

"The Elder called them Testament. He made a lot because this particular demon is extremely fast, and you _will_ miss several times."

"Thanks for having faith in me, Sister," Rosette grumbled sarcastically.

"I'm serious. Even an exorcist with skills like yours will have a hard time. Please be careful. Chrno, take care of her."

The demon nodded in affirmation.

"Ok, let's go!" Rosette yelled while she stored away her new magazines of ammo. "To Brooklyn! We'll be back before you know it, Sister Kate!"

She, Chrno and Azmaria walked out of the office. While she walked, Rosette clutched the pocket watch that adorned her neck.

_She told Chrno to take care of me, _thought Rosette with a smug on her face.

She then looked to her right. Chrno continued to look straight ahead as he was walking. He had a mature look on his face, as if he really was Rosette's bodyguard. The nun smiled to herself and gripped the watch tighter.

_It will be the other way around….._

A/N: So, there you have it. The first chappie. This will be a pretty short fic, so expect at least two more chapters. Like I said before, this is my first CC fic, so please go easy on me.


End file.
